Zach Nolan
Zach Nolan is the true main antagonist of Camping, the main antagonist of Camping 2, the true main antagonist of Hotel, the main antagonist of Mansion, and the main antagonist of the Camping series as a whole. He is a dangerous serial killer who was made infamous by murdering a family of five in Specky Woods while the family was on a camping trip, causing Specky Woods to be haunted by the son of the family, seeking revenge on Zach, the latter now having his eyes on another group of campers going to Specky Woods. Appearance In Camping, Zach takes on the appearance of a random player. In Camping 2, Zach has a damaged mime outfit with a white mask. The mask has black markings making up cheeks and tears, blood is dripping from the masks mouth which is filled with sharp teeth. He has grey skin. In Hotel and Mansion, Zach keeps his bloody mask and still has grey skin. He now has a black shirt with black jeans. In Mansion, we see Zach without his bloodied mask, he appears to constantly wear a monotone face. Biography Note: Camping is the first game, but the games are placed in the order of events, not when they came out. ''Mansion'' Zach, at the time known as Jack Logan, invites a party of people to his mansion, Meavel Mansion. Once they arrive, he will tell them to meet him at the dining room. Jack then notices that the family of five didn't arrive before stating that he invited due to something they did (the father of the family accidentally ran over his wife, Emma Logan), he then excuses himself to get dinner. The party goes to confront him, but Jack appears at the front door, stating that until he comes up with a new plan, the party will have to take their place, He will then chase the party, either stabbing them with his knife or shooting at them with his gun. The party runs upstairs and close the door. They originally intend to stay upstairs and wait for Jack to calm down, but he tries to break through the door with an ax, yelling "HERES ZACHY!!!". The party then attempt to hide in the closet, but they find a secret passage inside of it. Zach breaks through the door, but the closet door closes, saving the party. In the secret room, the party finds out that Zach is building a monster. The room also has a coffin and two more bloodied masks. Suddenly, a ghost (presumably his wife) escapes the coffin and yells at them they they shouldn’t be here before opening the floor beneath them, letting them all fall in before sealing the floor again. Underneath the mansion, the party finds a dungeon Zach built filled with fire traps and spikes. After escaping the dungeon and a couple of spiders, the party finds out that Zach has barricaded the front door, forcing them to use another route. They find a maze built out of bookshelves that Zach is lurking in. After the party escapes the maze, they find themselves outside and run to their houses, escaping the mansion. However, while the survivors are lounging in their house, Zach suddenly appears at their window and presumably slaughters them. Post Mansion Zach finishes the monster he was building and stalks the family of five to Gloomo Hotel. ''Hotel'' Zach unleashes his monster on the player(s) and the family of five in Gloomo Hotel, presumably controlling it from the sidelines. If the player(s) climbs up the chains before the darkness kills them, the elevator door will close and the lights will slowly turn on before revealing Zach at the end of the hallway. He then runs up and kills them, stating that he doesn't want them interfering. Since Hotel is a prequel of Camping, this shows that Zach has been stalking the family of five before killing them in Specky Woods. Post Hotel Zach follows the family to Specky Woods before killing them during their camping trip, he fails to kill the youngest son tho. The police find the family’s dead bodies but deem the son's status unknown. Later, the police find Zach before putting him on trial and eventually in prison. He unfortunately escapes later. ''Camping'' Zach takes up the mantel of another person to follow another group of campers into Specky Woods. He poisoned the campers food with rat poisoning and his fate is decided on the ending. Together Ending If there are more than one players alive, they will get this ending. The Son appears and create a bridge of darkness to cross in order to get to the campers before the Sun comes and out and weakens him. The campers judge him of murder, kidnapping and poisoning one of them. The Son reveals that he hasn’t poisoned anybody and that a murder has happened in Specky Woods that caused him to go insane and that a murderer was out to get them. The camera will then zoom into a black backpack with rat poisoning in it with a random players name on the front. The random player who has their name on the backpack will suddenly pull out a knife, revealing that they are Zach Nolan, before slaughtering the campers. Alone Ending If there is only one player alive, they will get this ending. The last camper survives from the Son's assault. Convinced that the final camper is Zach Nolan, the Son teleports behind them before killing them. ''Camping 2'' Zach uses the dirty mirror in the restroom to create an alternate reality where the campers are dead when the lights turn off. Zach suddenly walks up to the campers at the tents before quickly pulling out a knife and starts chasing them. Once the campers cross the bridge in order to get to the cabin, Zach will start shooting at them with a gun. If the camper(s) don’t get into the cabin in time, Zach will paralyze them before stabbing them to death. He will appear later at the cabins right window. Zach will appear in the maze and chase the campers and will appear at the top of the pillar after the campers escape the fog of darkness. The campers and Zach's fate depend on the ending. Bad Ending If the camper with the gun kills Daniel, they will get this ending. A camper asks why Zach is doing this to them. Zach arrogantly sneers as he asks them if they know who he is. He reveals that he is Zach Nolan and sadistically states that he can kill whoever he wants before pulling out a knife and rushing at the campers, slaughtering them just like the campers at Specky Woods. Good Ending If the camper with the gun refuses to kill Daniel, they will get this ending. A camper asks why Zach is doing this to them. Zach arrogantly sneers as he asks them if they know who he is. Daniel will cut in and say that he is Zach Nolan and it is rumored that he is the reason Specky Woods was left haunted. Zach confidently confirms this, pridefully pointing out that he killed a family of five and that he is now coming to kill them. He pulls out a knife and rushes towards them. Fortunately, the Son appears between Zach and the campers and tells Zach that he didn’t kill the whole family. Zach is then decapitated while Daniel and the campers watch. After he kills Zach, the Son shouts that he is free before disintegrating. Trivia *Zach Nolan might be inspired by William Afton. Both are serial murderers who are haunted by their previous victims and were eventually killed by said victims. *Zach's quote in Mansion: "HERES ZACHY!!!" is a reference to Jack Torrance's quote "Here’s Johnny!" from The Shining movie. Category:Trickster Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master